The Sisters of the Ring
by Serenity Cox
Summary: Sisters Cela and Brooke have their hearts set on, well, everything. Harvard. Awards. Scholarships. But what will happen when they suddenly fall into Middle Earth? Huge fans of the Lord of the Rings series, they have to deal with the burden of knowing exactly what fate has planned for the Fellowship. (Legolas/OC :D)
1. Chapter 1

UPDATE: Wow, looking back at this first chapter, I realize how _extremely_ boring it is, not to mention the awkward writing style. Hmmm... I guess I won't be offended if you skip over it, but it _does_ have slightly important background info, so. Just so you know, both my writing _and_ the story improved a lot, so I guess that's good. :D

* * *

I am about to lose my mind from watching a clock- but then again, it won't exactly be the first time.

I boredly watch the clock above the whiteboard, its long red hand slowly shifting from one second to the next. I begin to drum my fingers on the tip of my desk, but immediately earn a harsh glare from a guy to my right. _Okay then._

Around me, my classmates cough, clear their throats, and flip their math test sheets over again and again, hoping to find the questions easier once reread for the tenth time.

I sigh, shake my head, and root around in my totebag for my Spanish textbook. I've already finished the test with fifteen minutes to spare. When I got up out of my seat to give my test to the teacher- after checking my work thoroughly- she didn't even look up from her computer and simply told me I could do whatever I wanted for the rest of the period.

Sometimes I get the feeling that my teacher hates me; that everyone hates me. And then sometimes I know that they do.

I know _why_ they do too. It makes perfect sense. I never saw myself in this position before- an awkward, shy, math-obsessed junior taking college-level classes. _And yet, here I am._

The teacher announces that the test is over loudly, startling me and making drop my pencil. It skitters across the floor and I hurriedly chase after it, awkwardly bumping into people and making them give me dirty looks.

I finally retrieve my pencil and stand up quickly, dusting myself off. I need to hurry and collect my books so I can catch the bus that drives to my high school. I have missed the bus several times so far this year.

As soon as I turn around, a guy with thick glasses and short brown hair crashes into me. His coffee cup slips from his hand and tumbles to the floor, spilling coffee everywhere. I wince, glancing longingly at the door, but decide to help clean up the mess. We clean the floor together in silence.

The guy with the thick glasses doesn't thank me once we are done, and, instead, quickly bolts out the door. I gather my books, but know that I'm too late as I rush through hallways and down stairs. Just as I make it outside, I see the bus pulling away. I groan, shove my dirty totebag off my shoulder, and dig around inside for my phone.

My sister picks up after several rings. "Cela, I'm in school! What is it?" she whispers, annoyed.

"I missed the bus again." I admit.

She groans. "You are _so_ lucky that this is your last period. Look, I'll come and get you in my car after I pack my stuff up at the lockers." I sigh inwardly. To my sister, "packing up stuff at the lockers" translates to "gossiping with my friends for at least half-an-hour".

"Thanks, Brooke." I say.

I hear Brooke talking with her friends for a moment before she leans in closer to the phone and says, "I gotta go, Cela. Bye."

I am about to say goodbye back when the phone beeps. She hung up.

I wordlessly toss my iPhone into my totebag and lean back on one of the brick columns that surround the front entrance of the school. About forty minutes later, my sister's car races toward me. I run alongside the curb as the car slows down.

"Hey, Cela!" Brooke says cheerfully as I slip inside. The car smells of sugar alcohols and mint. "Want some gum?"

She holds up a Trident spearmint pack, but I shake my head.

"So," Brook starts as the car begins to move again, "do you want to go straight home, or stop off at somewhere to study?"

"Let's stop off at Starbucks. I seriously need to study for my AP World History test," I reply.

"So be it," Brooke says teasingly as we exit the college campus. "I probably need to study too. Next year, I'll be surrounded by total nerds, and, as you can see, I'm only fifty percent nerd at the moment."

I roll my eyes, but can't help smiling a little. I'm still so proud of her. When Brooke got accepted into Harvard, my dad and I were ecstatic, but not surprised. Brooke had written a killer essay, won several writing competitions, starred in the high school musical, and planned to major in English. While my Ivy League aspirations were still dreams, hers were a reality.

When we get to Starbucks, Brooke and I gather our books and study materials and walk inside. I instantly see a group of seniors in the corner that wave at Brooke and motion for her to come over. Brooke walks over to them and starts talking excitedly.

I put my books down on a table and order a decaf latte at the counter. Brooke joins me a few minutes later. I raise my eye at her, and she shrugs guiltily. "They were part of the musical."

I shake my head and turn back to my history textbook. My teacher has mercilessly assigned the class several pages of reading and informed us of a test in two days. I get so focused on studying that I don't even realize time passing until Brooke and I step outside.

Brooke and I have a heated debate about favorite books on the way home. Brooke is in love with classics like Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen while I lean more towards action and adventure stories, with little to no romance. We finally agree that the Lord of the Rings trilogy is clearly one of the best series we have ever read. Brooke loves the passion the adventure brings out of the characters and the romance between Aragorn and Arwen, while I love the action, twisting plot, and the detailed world that Tolkien created. Both of us have seen all of the movies and read all of the books. We even know how to speak Elvish, though not fluently.

Brooke parks the car in our driveway, and we get out of the car, still talking animatedly, in both English and Elvish. I'm surprised at how much of the Elvish language we have managed to retain, even after not speaking it for quite a long time.

As we walk up the path that leads to our front door, I suddenly feel uneasy. I slowly stop walking and put a hand to my forehead. Brooke notices that I look sick and asks me what is wrong.

"It's nothing, it's just that- Dad didn't tell us where he'd be today. Do you think he's at home?" I say lamely.

Brooke eyes me suspiciously. "Dad is on… vacation, remember?"

I immediately remember and curse myself for being so stupid. "Never mind. I don't know what I was thinking." I give a nervous laugh.

Brooke raises an eyebrow at me, but continues up the steps that lead to the front door. My brain is hurriedly trying to think up reasons why she shouldn't open the door, and finding none. After a moment, I dismiss my feelings of misgiving. After all, logic has never failed me.

Still, I can't help feeling a bit worried as Brooke fumbles around in her backpack, takes out her key and inserts it in the door. As soon as she starts turning the key, she lets out a scream and hurriedly backs away from the door, almost falling down the steps.

The door is glowing.


	2. Chapter 2

"Brooke, it's alright!" I say, smiling.

Brooke stares suspiciously up at my cheerful expression, obviously wondering why I'm so calm about the bizarre situation.

"Maybe our electricity is broken or something?" I suggest lamely, glancing up at the door. The blinding lights the door is emitting fascinate me and I pause for a moment to admire them. "We should really get inside. It's getting dark," I say, pulling Brooke to her feet.

"Inside?! What if there's, like, a robber inside, because he thinks that nobody's home?" Brooke protests.

I laugh. "A criminal making a light show?" I start turning the key in the door. Then I turn the knob, and push the door open. Suddenly, there is a loud rumbling noise from inside of the house and I pause, looking briefly back at Brooke, who looks terrified. Nevertheless, I decide to nudge the door fully open, squinting from the bright light that instantly envelops me. I can't see anything, even when I turn back to look at Brooke. I'm completely surrounded by lights of all colors and forms, and I feel like I'm still standing, but not quite. Then the ground beneath me disappears and I'm falling.

"Brooke, where are you?" I shout desperately. No answer.

I turn back to what I suddenly realize is the mouth of the tunnel. All of the colored lights are flying to meet it, and I am following their path. For a moment, I am mesmerized by the different shapes and sizes around me and simply watch the colored lights fly by in silence.

After a while, I yawn, realizing that I'm suddenly feeling very sleepy. A part of my brain tells me that I shouldn't fall asleep in a unusual tunnel with strange flashing lights, but even as I try to resist being sleepy, I become even more tired. After a few moments of resisting, I let myself give in to sleep. The colors around me blur together, and mix, and the world around me slowly fades into dark.

* * *

I wake up to being unpleasantly tossed onto the ground. I groan in annoyance, and sit up as I rub the sleep out of my eyes. As my vision gradually begins to focus, I start to see a large black arrowhead right in front of my face. Disoriented, I rub my eyes again, but the black arrowhead remains.

Unable to even scream, my eyes slowly follow the tip of the arrow to the golden shaft, then to the elegant black and curved bow, and finally, to the arrow's owner.

And then, I scream.

In a flash, a hand covers my mouth. "Do not make noise!" the arrow's owner hisses.

I angrily shove his hand off, standing up and looking around hysterically. My head feels faint as I look around. The trees here are tall- much taller than back home- and the wood around me is dark and twisted, and… I am completely surrounded by elves.

"Oh my gosh. What in the- what is going _on_?!" I whisper-shriek, remembering that I am not supposed to scream.

The elves quickly consult each other in rapid-fire Sindarin. I catch a few words here and there, but not enough to sufficiently understand what they are talking about. As they talk, I quickly search through the fog in my brain long enough to pick up a sufficient greeting in Sindarin.

"_Mae g'ovannen?_" I say hesitantly. ("Well met")

All of the elves whip around in shock. Finally, the arrow's owner steps forward. He is clearly the leader of the group. "_Mani naa essa en lle?_" he demands. ("What is your name?")

"'_Quel re," _I say, smiling warmly as I finish with the arrow-owner's name, "_Legolas_." ("Good day, Legolas.") As the elves exchange panicked and shocked glances, I switch to Common Speech, saying, "My name is Cela. Pleased to meet you."

"How do you know my name?" Legolas asks me, clearly irritated.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it," I reply, laughing, "I've read a whole book series about you… _and_ watched all of the movies!" At this, the elves look at each other, extremely confused. I continue on, saying, "But wait, I need to know which part of the story I'm in. So, where are you guys going? Are you guys going to the council of Elrond?"

At once, Legolas's arrow is trained on me again. "How do you know this? Are you a spy? Answer me quickly, or I will not hesitate in killing you," he says coldly.

"Wow, thanks," I say sarcastically. I glare at him. "I am _not_ a spy! I just heard about what you guys are doing from… Gandalf." I inwardly kick myself. _Wow, what a great lie, Cela! _

Luckily, Legolas lowers his bow, looking immensely surprised, and even a little cheerful. "You are a friend of Gandalf's?"

"Um, yeah… he wanted me to come to the council with you," I lie.

Legolas considers this. "Well, any friend of Gandalf is a friend of mine. We shall accompany you to the council." Then, he seems to remember something, and looks back at the group of elves. "Is this human also a friend of Gandalf?" The elves step back to reveal my sister, who has a gag in her mouth and bound feet and wrists. She looks like she is about to have a heart attack.

"OH MY GOSH, you idiots!" I shriek, before pausing for a moment to rearrange my words and make them more "Middle-Earth appropriate". "Release her _now!_ Can you not see that she is frightened of you?"

The elves hurriedly start to untie her bonds, muttering apologies in Sindarin as they go. I turn to Legolas angrily, saying, "She is my sister!"

"I can see. You are very protective of her." Legolas states matter-of-factly.

"Of course. Wouldn't you be?" I say, suddenly shy about my outburst. There's an awkward silence as I remember that, as far as I know, Legolas never had a sister. I decide to change the topic as we watch the elves trying to calm my sister down as she attempts to scream through her gag.

"So… how far is it to the council of Elrond?" I ask, before adding, "I haven't visited Middle Earth before."

"Two days on horseback," Legolas replies.

I thank my lucky stars that I've been fortunate enough to attend riding classes back home. Although I quit nearly a year ago, at least I know how to get on the horse. "Who will I ride with?" I ask, eyeing the other elves that surround us. I can barely tell one from another. They all have long blonde hair, elegant features, and fluid motions.

Legolas turns to face the other elves while he talks. "It does not matter. You may choose to ride with someone, or by yourself, if you wish."

_Hmm, it _would _be easier to ride behind someone, because then _they _would be in charge of controlling the horse, not me, _I think. I open my mouth to say that I want to ride with someone else, but stop dead in my tracks. Legolas is eyeing me––– judging me, expecting me to say that I want to ride with someone else and be dependent upon them. I close my mouth angrily and look him right in the eye.

"I wish to ride alone."

Legolas turns around sharply, and I notice––– with no small amount of satisfaction––– that he looks downright shocked. I guess he isn't used to being wrong in his observations about people. In the movies, Legolas was always portrayed as a courageous and skillful warrior, but I've never thought about how his "elvish know-it-all senses" could get on people's nerves.

I give him a sweet smile and a brief silence follows. Finally, Legolas opens his mouth as if to say something, but my sister cuts him off.

"CELA! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?!" My sister screams, having had her gag removed at last.

"Brooke!" I rush over to her side. We hug each other in silence for a moment. Then, Brooke steps away from me, looking puzzled. She lays her hands on my shoulders. "Now, Cela, would you mind telling me exactly _how_ we got into MIDDLE EARTH?"

"I actually don't know," I admit, trying to avoid her accusing stare. "I just opened our front door and–––"

"Oh _yes!_ The _front door. _And _who_ exactly told you not to open it?" Brooke asks in a patronizing tone.

I grimace. "You," I growl, taking her hands off my shoulders. "I'm sorry, okay? Besides, didn't you always say that you wanted to live in Middle Earth?" I point out.

Brooke looks at me like I'm crazy. "Sure, _after_ their whole crazy adventure was over. When it was _safe._"

Legolas interrupts our conversation just as I'm about to reply. Annoyed, we both turn to face him. "You talk as though you have not visited this world before, but it seems as if you have heard much about our lands and our people."

My sister and I exchange glances. _Help me, _my expression pleads.

Brooke jumps in immediately. "We actually haven't visited Middle Earth before, but Gandalf kept us… well-informed?" she offers.

"Very," Legolas says, staring at her accusingly. Brooke stares back, apparently unimpressed and not intimidated in the least. I do the same when he turns to me. Then, abruptly, Legolas stalks away angrily.

I roll my eyes at Brooke. "_Elves_," I say knowingly, "Always so… suspicious."

"Well, he _is_ the prince. We'd better be respectful around him––– he has a lot of power," Brooke advises me. "Interesting lie, by-the-way," she adds, giving me a meaningful glance.

"About Gandalf?" I laugh, shaking my head. "I know. What are we going to do when we meet Gandalf and he's like, 'who are _you_' to us?"

"I don't know, but we'd better think of something." Brooke answers. There is a brief silence as we try to think about what to say to Gandalf.

"Hey, chances are Gandalf might just use his amazing wizard powers and stuff to find out that we're not spies," I say hopefully.

Brooke raises an eyebrow at me, and I wait for her to criticize my questionable logic about Gandalf, but her speech of disapproval never comes. Instead, my sister blurts out, "Hey, Cela, I never asked you this, but did you like Orlando Bloom better as Legolas or Will Turner from Pirates of the Carribean?"

"Legolas," I reply––– a little too fast.

Brooke laughs again. "How am I not surprised?"

"Hey, don't get me wrong. Legolas was cool… in the books and the movies. But not once you actually meet him. He's _seriously_ paranoid, and pretty antisocial."

We both turn to look at Legolas, who is practicing his archery on a nearby row of trees. The other elves are talking and eating together, but Legolas doesn't say a word to anyone.

"Hey, don't go _too_ hard on him," Brooke elbows me. "He seems pretty unfriendly, but in the books he stayed loyal to his friends forever––– even Gimli."

"Fine, I'll be nice, and try to become friends with the elf." I state bluntly, reading in between the lines. This time, Brooke doesn't seem to mind much. She just hugs me quickly saying, "That's a good girl," before skipping off to talk to the other elves, leaving me alone and staring awkwardly at Legolas, feeling rather unsettled about the whole affair.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry that I didn't update in forever! I promise from now on I'll update way more often! Anyways, here's the next chapter. I would love it if you gave me feedback. Thanks! _

* * *

The next day is a lonely one. Brooke has become very popular among the elves, who are constantly asking her what it's like to live in a different world. Since Brooke has been more than willing to supply answers, I haven't talked to her at all since yesterday afternoon.

After a full day of riding on horseback nonstop, my back is killing me and I can barely get off of my horse. I want to collapse on the ground and fall asleep immediately as soon as we set camp in a small grassy clearing, but I force myself to eat dinner with the others.

I feel awkward as I sit down beside Brooke. She is talking excitedly to an elf next to her, who actually looks interested. I turn to my left and am surprised to see Legolas already sitting next to me, playing absentmindedly with his bow, and not talking to anyone save a few words back and forth with the elf to his left. I attempt to read his expression, but his face is blank.

I turn to Brooke, about to say something, but notice that she and the elf across from her are arguing heatedly. Feeling a bit awkward, I slowly turn back to Legolas and raise an eyebrow. When he doesn't look up, I sigh and decide to start the conversation by myself.

"So… how's life?" I ask him casually.

Legolas looks at me in surprise. He looks as if he is considering whether or not he should answer me.

"Well, we might as well talk to each other if Brooke is going to be entertaining everyone else and not speaking a word to either of us," I smile, biting into my piece of bread. "So, what is your favorite book?"

Legolas looks dumbfounded. Then he shakes his head. "You would not know its name."

"Oh. Okay." Not knowing what else to say, I take another bite of bread. Legolas seems to be trying to answer with the shortest answers possible. He probably just doesn't want to talk to people at the moment. I'm about to turn to Brooke to try to ask her a question again when Legolas speaks.

"You find me rude," he states matter-of-factly, while studying his bow.

I decide to be truthful. "Well, you _can_ come across that way, seeing as you almost never speak to people."

"Perhaps I think before I speak," Legolas says, smiling and raising his eyebrows at me, almost to suggest that I do the opposite.

"Perhaps _I_ want to establish good relationships with others, so I have a better chance of not dying a horrible death," I shoot back. Then, feeling a bit remorseful, I add, "Because I'm not like, a master archer and all that."

Legolas is silent for a moment. "Well, there are most certainly other ways to prevent oneself from, as you put it, 'dying a horrible death'."

When he doesn't continue, I prompt, "Such as…?"

"You could always improve your fighting skills, which would better your chances of survival," he offers. After a moment, he sighs and sets down his bow. "You said that you find me withdrawn, and antisocial?"

I nod, smiling a bit, uncertain of what he's trying to suggest.

"Then why don't I teach you how to shoot a bow, thus forcing me to be more social, _and_ helping you not to die a horrible death, which I admit would be quite a shame."

"I could say the same for you." I grin. Then, after thinking a moment, I nod determinedly. "It's a deal."

I'm about to ask him another question when Brooke taps on my shoulder. "Cela, stop flirting with Legolas and talk to me!"

I know that if I look embarrassed and yell at her then it will seem like I was flirting with him. As I try to keep my cheeks from burning, I glance over at Legolas, but he's still studying his bow, giving no sign that he heard anything. Not feeling reassured in the slightest, I turn to Brooke. "What do you want to talk about?"

"First of all, how we're actually going to _survive_ here?" Brooke suggests. She's about to continue when I cut her off.

"Actually, that's what Legolas and I were talking about. Do you want to come practice archery with us sometime tomorrow?"

Legolas looks up from his bow when he hears his name, but Brooke is already shaking her head. "There's no way I'm ever going to get enough arm strength to draw my bow. I think I'll just stick with fighting with light swords or knives or something."

"It would be wise," Legolas agrees, cracking a small smile.

"Well, it's getting late," I say, wiping bread crumbs from my lips. I lie down on the grass with my cloak wrapped around me, and stare up at the sky. "I guess we'll just practice alone, Legolas. Want to practice during dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course," Legolas answers. I can almost hear him smiling as he speaks.

In the distance, a wolf howls, a mournful, plaintive cry. I shiver, and turn on my side, wrapping my cloak even tighter around me. I do not dream that night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! I decided to make my chapters a little shorter so I can update more often, and it's easier for me to edit them. Of course, I can always change this if you guys ask me too. _

_In this chapter, Legolas and Cela start to become friends. I don't know what else to say. I'm awkward. :)_

* * *

"Cela, use your shoulder blades instead of your arm. Now try to pull it back again."

I wipe some sweat from my forehead, and nock the arrow again. I pull the arrow back, and look questioningly at Legolas, who looks like he has a million things to tell me already, but limits himself to only a few. "Try to keep your elbow in line with the arrow, which will help with aim. Place this finger above, and the other two below. Release all three at the same-"

Legolas is interrupted as I release the arrow, and drop the bow, making a yelp of surprise. The fletches on the back of the arrow had hit my left hand at such a speed that some of the feathers had simply fallen off. The arrow then lands in a large puddle of mud a little ways off, and sinks before either Legolas or I can retrieve it.

I give Legolas an apologetic look, but he simply laughs. "I believe that this is our signal to stop the archery lessons?"

I nod vigorously, feeling a blush begin to spread across my cheeks. I hand him his elegant longbow and start walking back to our campsite. Legolas walks beside me, looking more than a little amused.

"Cela, have you ever been introduced to archery before?" he asks casually.

I look over at him, searching his face, but he's purposely looking away from me. I sigh. "Was it really that obvious?"

Legolas pauses. "I suppose you would like the truth?" As I nod hesitantly, he sighs. "Yes, extremely obvious. Perhaps you would like to look into swordfighting instead?"

"You jerk!" I punch him in the arm, but I'm already laughing. "Whatever. I already knew that I would stink at archery as soon as I shot my first arrow."

"You can always practice," Legolas says, trying to console me.

I wave him aside. "Of course, I'll keep trying, but it's gonna take me a while to even get to an _acceptable_ level."

We were both silent for a few moments as we carefully walk around a large puddle, my gray sneakers making disgusting squelching sounds each time I make a step.

"So, Legolas, I know close to nothing about you. Why don't we get to know each other better?" I ask him cheerfully, then groan inwardly. _Cela, that sounded _exactly _like Health class. _

Legolas doesn't seem to notice my complete lack of social skills I just displayed a moment ago. "What would you like to know?"

I hadn't thought about what to ask him ahead of time, but millions of random questions pop into my head anyway. "Hmm… okay. Well, first off, are you ever going to cut your hair?"

Legolas laughs so loud that I almost jump out of my skin in fright. "My hair is not really my biggest concern…"

"Yeah, right. You probably just want to keep it super long because you think it looks nice." Legolas is about to protest quite animatedly, so I move on quickly. "Um, do you want to know anything about me?"

I think that Legolas smiles, but it is too dark to tell. "I have many questions I have been planning to ask you."

"Ask away," I say as I hop clumsily on perfectly-placed stones across a gurgling stream. Legolas follows suit, but much more gracefully.

"I heard you talking with your sister," Legolas begins, and I almost have a heart attack. _This is probably going to be REALLY embarrassing. Curse his stupid elven ears._

"About what?" I try to keep my voice steady.

Legolas stops walking, and I turn back to face him. He's staring at me accusingly. "About how you do not know Gandalf. About how you lied to me."

I am shocked. "_What?!_ Why are you only now confronting me about this?"

"I wanted to decide how I should deal with you and your sister once I had established what kind of people you were. So I waited and observed, hoping to find the information I needed. As I'm sure we both know, by the following day, your sister had already met every single elf in our company."

I grin. _Thank goodness for Brooke. _"My sister has a way with people."

"It is truly a gift," Legolas replies. "So I decided that she might be useful. I decided that she should stay."

I breathe a sigh of relief, but Legolas is not finished.

"You, on the other hand… do not possess these social graces."

My hands feel sweaty, so I wipe them on my t-shirt. "Are you sending me away?" I ask quietly. _I thought that we had become friends, Legolas. Do I really mean so little to you?_

Legolas continues on like I did not say a thing. "And you would simply pose a burden for us as you do not know how to use a weapon, and thus cannot defend yourself should danger arise. But I realized something. You know how to speak Elvish quite well, and seem to know much more than you should about Middle Earth, seeing as you come from another world, and we have determined that you do not, in fact, know Gandalf. How do you know these things?"

I sigh. "That, Legolas, is _much_ too hard to explain."

"Seeing as your survival is relying upon your answer to this question, I believe that responding to my question would be in your best interest."

I groan, pulling at my tangled hair. "Okay, Legolas, what about this. You trust Gandalf, don't you?"

Legolas nods, looking suspicious.

"So why don't we meet up with Gandalf in Rivendell, and I'll talk with him. Then he can decide what to with me. Sound good?"

Legolas considers this for a moment. After a moment, he nods slowly. "I will accept these terms. I trust Gandalf to make the right decision."

I exhale, letting out a breath that I did not know I was holding. And, unbelievably, I laugh, and start walking toward the campsite again. "Legolas, did you actually think that I was a spy?"

"No," Legolas admits. "I did not think that you were. And I did not think it would be very polite to simply leave you alone here, either. Also, I must admit, you can be quite an excellent companion."

"You mean 'friend'?" I inquire teasingly.

"Yes. You are an excellent friend." Legolas states, trying out the word.

I can feel the warmth in his statement, as short as it is. It doesn't fade, and I have a feeling it won't for quite some time.

In the darkness, I smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! I would love it if you would leave reviews for me, so I can find out what everyone thinks of my story. Thanks!_

* * *

It's hard for one to imagine a place with a name that can easily intimidate, but I'll give you a hint: the Last Homely House in Rivendell. Also known as "Elrond's house". Also known as "the place where Gandalf will determine whether or not I should be killed".

You might imagine why I am extremely intimidated at the moment.

Brooke, on the other hand, has nothing to worry about. She's singing a soft song while braiding elven hair. I haven't told her about Legolas's interrogation yesterday night, so as far as she knows, we're just two LotR superfans who get to witness Elrond's council firsthand and talk to all of our favorite characters.

I wish.

My thoughts are interrupted as Legolas rides up beside me on his horse.

I look at him questioningly. "What?" I ask, trying to be lighthearted, but failing miserably. "You aren't going to ask me to braid your hair too?"

"Unfortunately, no," Legolas replies, and he cocks his head to the side, still staring. Despite the tentative friendship Legolas and I have formed, I still find it a bit creepy when he does that. I'll have to tell him about that sooner or later. "I was going to ask you if you are alright."

A thousand responses run through my head, all of which bear the same general message: _Of course I'm not, you idiot- I could DIE today! Curse your stupid elven ears! Why do you insist on trying to become my friend if I could end up dead by the end of today? Won't you feel any guilt if I die today?!_

"I'm fine," I say, and spur my horse forward.

Legolas does the same and we are riding side-by-side again a moment later. "It never fails to amaze me how you always say the exact opposite of what you are feeling, when the truth is perfectly clear to anyone who observes."

I groan, brushing some stray hairs away from my face. "Why did you ask me if I was alright if you already knew that I wasn't?"

Legolas opens his mouth to answer, then frowns, thinking. I roll my eyes and pretend to be enjoying the scenery around me, feeling Legolas's eyes on me all the while. I'm trying so hard to pretend that I'm ignoring him that I don't even notice that my horse has finally reached the end of the dark, twisting trail we've been on for the entire day. As soon as my horse turns around the bend, it almost feels as if we have entered a different world. The air feels much lighter, and smells of the sun, and the ground beneath me appears to be glowing with life. I hear Brooke gasp in awe. Confused, I look up and nearly fall off of my horse.

The scene is almost from a highly-detailed, beautifully-made motion picture movie- except better. Everywhere, birds are singing joyfully as they play games and chase each other to the tops of the trees, laughing all the way. The stream gurgles cheerfully as it rushes past, and the mountains surrounding the wide valley stretch up and up and up, reaching almost farther than the eye can see. I breathe in deeply, and can't help smiling. _If this were my home, I would never want to leave. Maybe one day I'll even get to live here! You know, considering I don't die today._

Suddenly remembering Legolas, I shoot him a look of freezing scorn and gallop down the yellow path. Legolas, clearly immune to the wonders of nature, chases after me. Soon, we are racing beside each other, staring accusingly. Even our horses seem to be challenging each other, tossing their manes indignantly at the other.

I can barely hear Legolas over the wind that's rushing past, stinging my eyes and shrieking in my ears. "Would you like to race?"

The idea is laughable. I have nearly fallen off of my horse several times, can barely hold on to the reins, and the idea of going even faster than I already am fills me with a sense of dread.

"Of course," I say, and urge my horse faster. Legolas follows suit.

My horse appears to be so eager that the world passes by me in a wonderful blurry mix of bright sounds, scents, and colors. I don't even turn my head to the side for fear that it would be knocked clear off my body from the sheer force of the wind that's blasting me in the face. Still, I keep riding, deliriously happy that I haven't died yet.

At last, my horse reaches a bridge and hurtles across it. As soon as we land at the base of the bridge, an elf unexpectedly appears right in front of me. My horse is moving so fast that I only have time to shut my eyes and brace myself for the impact…

...that never comes. As soon as the horse sees the elf, it skids to a stop, literally driving holes into the ground and kicking up a tornado of dust. It successfully manages to stop right in front of the elf, who calmly offers it an apple.

I, however, am an entirely different story. Not expecting the horse's sudden stop, I slide up the horse's neck and fly off of the horse entirely, landing in an uncomfortable pile of wood, grass, and other odds and ends. I let out a moan.

Expecting Legolas to come and help me, I wait for a moment, silently screaming in agony from the pain. Then, when he doesn't, I call for help.

"LEGOLAS! _What are you doing?!_"

No answer. I try to get up, but almost black out from the pain. Slowly lowering myself back down, I roll my eyes. _I can't believe this. Calling for help from Legolas is the last thing that I ever planned on doing. _I laugh coldly. _I never planned any of this._

After a few minutes of lying on the ground helplessly, I hear a soft crunch of leaves near me. I turn my head toward the noise and immediately have a delightful view of Legolas's muddy black boots.

"Apologies, Cela," the elf says, as he offers me a hand, "I had to formally greet Lord Elrond of Rivendell, who seemed to be very amused after seeing you fall off your horse. He wishes to speak to you."

"How wonderful," I reply, taking his hand. As I sit up, I let out of yelp of pain, fall back down on the ground.

Legolas narrows his eyes. "You are hurt," he observes.

"No kidding," I gasp out, trying not to faint. "Have I ever mentioned that you constantly have a strong desire to state the obvious?"

Legolas ignores my comment. "You look pale. I should bring you inside," he says as he slides his hands underneath my body and starts to raise me from the ground.

I cry out in pain as Legolas accidentally moves my body a little to maneuver around some trees. "Be careful, you idiot!"

Legolas says nothing, but his mouth twitches a little in annoyance. I gaze up at him, daring him to reply, but he doesn't even look at me.

After a while of staring at Legolas angrily, I grow bored (after all, how can you impose guilt upon those that never feel it?) and decide to admire the beautiful trees above me. At first, I think that the trees are spinning and shaking because Legolas is doing a bad job carrying me, but then I realize that my vision is starting to get fuzzy.

_No, not right now… _my brain protests, _and especially NOT in Legolas's arms._

With a little effort, I manage to stay half-conscious and only fully pass out once Legolas places me in a bed. Right before my vision goes dark completely, I whisper "thank you" to Legolas.

I wait for a response, but lose consciousness before I can hear a reply.


	6. Chapter 6

_What's up, guys? Hmmm… I actually don't know why I always make it seem like a whole bunch of people read this fanfic when there's only a few. :( Annnyways… I just want to thank the people who favorited and followed this story- especially those who have supported me from the start! Please try to leave reviews! Happy reading _

* * *

I wake up from the pleasant feel of the sun shining on my face. Groaning, I try to turn on my side, but almost scream from the pain. _Oh yeah, that's right. I fell off of that horse._

A bit disoriented, I look around the room for a moment. All of the windows are closed except the ones at my right, their golden, thin curtains fluttering happily in the warm breeze. The curved, magnificent structures of the statues and pillars around me fill me with awe. There is a tall, milky-white vase at my left with a collection of picturesque, dainty white roses inside, and, at my right, an artfully-arranged platter of food is mounted upon a twisted golden platform, just high enough for me to reach it without having to turn on my side.

"Thank goodness," I say as I proceed to stuff my face with food in a very unladylike manner. I'm so absorbed in eating the food that I don't even notice that someone has entered the room until I hear someone politely clear their throat. Eyes wide, I turn my head to the left, and see that an elf servant has entered the room. I feel my cheeks turn pink, then red, and I immediately set down the platter of food.

"Yes?" I say, trying to sound as dignified as one can be after unknowingly embarrassing themselves in front of another.

The elf, of course, acts like he didn't see anything and replies, "Gandalf will speak to you as soon as you are ready."

_Gandalf._ My head starts pounding and, suddenly, my food doesn't sound so appetizing anymore. I know that it's a little ridiculous to be so worried about meeting someone who's so… good. But I'm a mortal, and have so many flaws. I could be easily manipulated by the Ring. And, of course, Gandalf will want to know how I already know so much about the adventure… I groan inwardly. _Let's just get this over with._

"I'm ready to speak to him, now," I reply, gingerly lifting up the elegant platter of food and setting it aside.

The elf servant politely nods, and silently leaves the room. My heart is still beating fast, and I let out a big breath, trying to think about how exactly I'm going to explain my story to Gandalf. _I don't even know where to begin._

A moment later, Gandalf enters the room, looking around cautiously. His staff glows with a warm, bluish light. As soon as he catches my eye, he smiles gently, and pulls over a chair to the side of my bed. He slowly sits down, and stares at me.

Despite feeling a little uneasy and tense, I stare back at him unapologetically. Unperturbed, Gandalf just continues to look at me, still smiling.

I almost have a heart attack when he finally speaks. "Excellent. Quite fortuitous, actually." He stands up abruptly, letting out a short huff of satisfaction. "I will see you there in an hour, I suppose?"

I almost ask, then realize that denying that I know about Elrond's Council would be foolish. I nod meekly.

"An elf will come escort you to the council room. I understand that you have had an injury, correct?" As I nod again, Gandalf's thick, bushy eyebrows furrow thoughtfully. "The elves will help you prepare for the council."

Gandalf starts to leave my room, but I stop him. "Wait! Aren't you going to decide what to do with me?"

Gandalf continues to walk away. "Don't be late!" he calls out as his footsteps fade in the distance.

_Well, that was weird._ Feeling a little disoriented, I raise my eyes at the elf servant. "So… can you help me get out of bed?"

The elf servant silently walks over and helps me stand up. Surprisingly, it isn't as hard as I thought it would be. _I must have been unconscious for longer than I thought. _

The elf servant quietly walks over to a tall, ornate wardrobe in the corner of the room, and opens up the doors, letting me walk inside. I cautiously cross the room, trying to breathe shallowly. My ribs still hurt a lot- like someone has pushed one of my ribs all the way into my back, then returned it back to its former position. But it still doesn't hurt nearly as much as it did when Legolas carried me back to through the woods and into the Elrond's house.

I suddenly remember how Legolas told me that Elrond had been extremely amused to see me flying clumsily off of my horse. I'm tempted to laugh, but resist the impulse. At the time, it hadn't seemed funny at all, but as I picture myself flying off the horse, it gets _extremely_ hard not to laugh. Oblivious to the elf that is currently watching me from outside of the wardrobe, I make weird choking sounds as I try to resist laughing. I must be getting delirious.

_Okay, Cela, must focus on deciding what to wear for the Council. You know, the important one where the Fellowship of the Ring is formed? _I stare at the walls and walls of clothes around me, and suddenly feel lost. _Ugh. Where is Brooke when you need her?_

The elf cautiously peeks inside of the wardrobe. "Have you selected an outfit yet?" His voice has a melodious, calming feel to it, and I suddenly realize that I don't even know his name. I suddenly feel an urge to feel indignated at Legolas. _I bet he doesn't even care about his servant's names, the stuck-up prince._ I immediately shake my head, confused. _Where did THAT come from? You don't know that at all, and besides, isn't Legolas the one who carried you here in the first place?_

The elf is still staring at me, looking more than a little worried. Shaking myself, I walk over to him and offer him an awkward wave. "I haven't introduced myself, have I? I'm Cela, and I'm sixteen. What about you?"

"I am Calanon." The elf says emotionlessly, but I sense him smiling a little. _Ah. My awkwardness must have put him at ease. How fortunate._

"What's up, Calanon? So, um… I know that this is sort of awkward, but I have like _no_ fashion sense, so do you have any idea what girls usually wear here?" I cringe at my awkwardness, but Calanon's well-practiced elf demeanor prevents him from acknowledging it.

Calanon simply walks into the wardrobe and selects five outfits. He spreads them out onto the bed. "I believe these would all be appropriate for the occasion."

"Thanks so much, Calanon! And… sorry for making this awkward- you know, a guy giving a girl advice on what to wear?" I say, eyeing the dresses in admiration.

Calanon begins to think up a reply, but stops, looking confused. I begin to laugh, but instantly get a stabbing sensation in my ribcage. "You know what, Calanon, I don't think I'll need your assistance anymore. I'm think that I can shower by myself, even with a messed-up ribcage. And I'm pretty sure you have something more important to do."

Calanon nods, agreeing, and silently exits the room.

Sighing in contentment, I close the door and lock it, then walk over to my bed to examine the dresses. Finally, I choose a sleeveless silky dress with an elaborate moon necklace and cute little platformed shoes that are surprisingly easy to walk around in. After a quite painful but strangely calming five minutes of showering, I put on my outfit and stand in front of the mirror, staring at my reflection.

I've never looked at myself in a mirror for more than five seconds my entire life, because a) I've never really _cared_ about my appearance in the slightest, and b) I've never thought about what other people might think of me. In the high school bathrooms, I've always seen the other girls doing their makeup and fixing their hair, but I've never done it myself.

_This is an important event that I'm going to, _I tell myself, leaning closer to my reflection. _I don't want anyone thinking that I'm going to be a burden. I have to look sophisticated. In charge. _For a moment, I just stare at myself in the mirror. But I'm not even sure what sophisticated looks like. I can't even tell the difference between someone pretty and someone ugly. My brain just absorbs information. _Dark, slightly wavy hair. Brown eyes. Hair parted to the side._

Frustrated, I shake my head and plop down heavily on my bed. _This is going to be a long day._


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys! I'm REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been super busy… I promise. ;) Well, hope you guys like this chapter, which is the Council of Elrond + Gandalf's huge announcement. *wink wink* Remember, this is based on the book, but later on, I might slip in a few things from the movie if I deem it necessary. But you guys can always give me feedback on this._

_Enjoy this super-long chapter as an apology for the late update!_

* * *

I shift back and forth in my seat uneasily, watching everyone else in the Council listen intently to Elrond explaining the history of Sauron and the Rings of Power, and their forging.

I glance over at Frodo, whose eyes are wide with fear, and I suddenly feel the urge to run over and give him a hug, but Brooke does it for me. Frodo and Brooke share a look and I instantly know that they will be friends.

Finally, Aragorn (sorry, "Strider" for the moment) stands up and says, "And here in the house of Elrond more shall be made clear to you," and places his broken sword on the table. Everyone seems to breathe in and lean in closer. "Here is the sword that was broken!"

"And who are you, and what have you to do with Minas Tirith?" Boromir asks.

"He is Aragorn son of Arathorn," Elrond replies, and continues on to explain that Aragorn is directly descended to Isildur.

"Then it belongs to you, and not to me at all!" Frodo cries, leaping to his feet. Brooke touches his arm, saying something to him quietly. He calms down a little at her touch. I smile. _Who would've known?_

"It does not belong to either of us," Aragorn says, shaking his head, "but it has been ordained that you should hold it for a while."

I glance expectantly at Gandalf, who is deep in thought. Finally, he looks up, his decision written across his face. "Bring out the Ring, Frodo! The time has come. Hold it up, and then Boromir will understand the remainder of his riddle," he instructs the hobbit solemnly.

Everyone turns to look at Frodo, who immediately starts to tremble. It's clear that he wants to be miles away, but Brooke places a hand on his shoulder, which steadies him. Slowly, his shaking hand draws the Ring out from under his shirt, and holds it for all to see.

The air seems to be sucked from the room as everyone eyes the Ring. As I stare at the Ring, I hear a distant chanting that would make anyone sane turn crazy within minutes. The chanting still seems inviting, exciting, even though my heart knows that every word drips with danger and evil. I hear a roaring in my ears as the chanting turns louder, yet I still cannot make out the words. Sweat dripping from my brow, I turn away from the Ring in fear.

_How weak you are, _my brain taunts me, _You cannot even bear to look at the Ring. How are you going to resist the temptation? You are so easily corrupted._

I desperately cast a look at my sister, who looks terrified. _Well, that's comforting._ I can't even look at Legolas, for fear that that would make me even more frightened.

"Behold Isildur's Bane!" Elrond proclaims loudly. I look around the Council in fear, then wince as I see how closely Boromir is studying the Ring, which seems to be glowing even brighter now, calling to him.

"The Halfling!" Boromir mutters, "Is then the doom of Minas Tirith come at last? But why then should we seek a broken sword?"

Aragorn immediately begins to correct him and explain further, but my wandering eyes that were glancing worriedly around the Council a moment ago have already found the Ring. Fascinated, I stare at it, unable to look away. The words around me are reduced to a soft whispers as the Ring becomes even more prominent and glowing. The chanting starts soft, then becomes more forceful, and after a while, I cannot even hear the world around me at all. All that exists is the Ring.

"_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, ash nazg thrakatulûk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul." _Gandalf suddenly exclaims, snapping me out of my coma. Alarmed, I look around frantically, perhaps searching for a comforting glance, only to see a shadow passing over the sun. Then I remember. _The Black language._

"Never before has any voice dared to utter words of that tongue in Imladris, Gandalf the Grey," Elrond said almost angrily once the shadow has passed and everyone had caught their breath again.

"And let us hope that none will ever speak it here again," Gandalf answered him. "Nonetheless I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond. For if that tongue is not soon to be heard in every corner of the West, then let all put doubt aside that this thing is indeed what the Wise have declared: the treasure of the Enemy, fraught with all his malice, and in it lies a great part of his strength of old." Here, he translated the Black language he had just uttered: "_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the Darkness bind them."_

"Know, also, my friends, that I learned more yet from Gollum. He was loth to speak and his tale was unclear, but it is beyond all doubt that he went to Mordor, and there all that he knew was forced from him. Thus the Enemy knows now that the One is found, that it was long in the Shire; and since his servants have pursued it almost to our door, he soon will know, already he may know, even as I speak, that we have it here."

There was a grim silence as the danger of our situation sinks in. Boromir finally speaks, asking what became of the creature named Gollum. Immediately, I glance at Legolas, who looks stricken. At last, he can bear his silence no longer, and leaps to his feet.

"Alas, alas! The tidings that I was sent to bring must now be told. They are not good, but only here have I learned how evil they may seem to this company. Sméagol, who is now called Gollum, has escaped."

Everyone immediately erupts into a frenzy of arguing at this news. Legolas desperately tries to explain why Gollum escaped, but the damage is done. Everyone continues to argue over what should be done, and when Gandalf adds on the news of how he escaped Saruman, who has been corrupted, there's yet another miserable silence as everyone stares at one another, too depressed for words.

At last, Elrond speaks again, starting the discussion of where the Ring shall go, and who shall bring it there. A brief argument ensues as people share their ideas about the situation, when Bilbo suddenly declares, "Very well, very well, Master Elrond! Say no more! It is plain enough what you are pointing at. Bilbo the silly hobbit who started this affair, and Bilbo had better finish it, or himself. I was very comfortable here, and getting on with my book. If you want to know, I am just writing an ending for it. I had thought of putting: 'and he lived happily ever afterwards to the end of his days.' It is a good ending, and none the worse for having been used before. Now I shall have to alter that: it does not look like coming true; and anyway there will evidently have to be several more chapters, if I live to write them. It is a frightful nuisance. When ought I to start?"

Boromir scoffs loudly at the hobbit's sudden outburst, and seems ready to haughtily dismiss Bilbo's offer to take the Ring when he notices my glare in warning and shuts his mouth. _At least he can take a hint._

"Of course, my deal Bilbo," Gandalf replies, smiling sadly. "If you had really started this affair, you might be expected to finish it. But you know well enough now that _starting_ is too great a claim for any and that only a small part is played in great deeds by any hero. You need not bow! Thought the word was meant, and we do not doubt that under jest you are making a valiant offer. But one beyond your strength, Bilbo. You cannot take this thing back. It has passed on. If you need my advice any longer, I should say that your part is ended unless as a recorder. Finish your book, and leave the ending unaltered! There is still hope for it. But get ready to write a sequel, when they come back."

Bilbo laughs, content with Gandalf's decision and assurance of his nephew's return. He then moves on to more pressing matters, at the moment: who the messengers of the Ring should be.

There is a third silence, this one even more heavy than the others. Everyone stares at the floor, refusing to meet each other's gazes for fear that guilt would force them into a decision. Nobody offers to take the Ring. Not one.

Frodo's eyes dart around fearfully, searching the Council's downcast faces. Even the great Elves, the Kings of Old, the wonderful, powerful beings he had idolized don't come forth. I can see the conflict clearly written on his face. Brooke, knowing what his decision has to be, holds his hand as tightly as she can. And Frodo speaks, his eyes wide in amazement at his own decision, offering the words that will save us all: "I will take the Ring. Though I do not know the way."

Elrond raises his head in surprise, but I catch the small smile dancing around the sides of his mouth before it disappears completely. Elrond immediately warns Frodo of the dangers of his decision, and the hardships that he will endure, but also thanks him for his bravery, while Sam twitches uncomfortably on the floor.

"But you won't send him off alone surely, Master?" Sam cries, unable to contain his worry.

"No indeed!" Elrond responds, turning to the hobbit with a smile. "You at least shall go with him. It is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Elrond's chastisement, however, is lighthearted, and as Sam sits down, blushing and shaking his head at the absurdity of the situation, the room has already brightened with hope. _Thank goodness for hobbits._

I'm so in awe of Frodo and Sam's bravery that I almost miss Gandalf's next speech. "I have a proposal," Gandalf announces, as he stands up to face the Council. "And I have no doubt that most will fear this idea, or even hate it. But it must be presented as an option, nonetheless. Here it is. I know that most of you are wondering why Elrond and I have invited these two mortal girls to our Council."

Brooke and I anxiously exchange a look. _This did NOT happen in the book. At all._

Gandalf takes a deep breath. "This is because we would like to appoint them as two of the messengers for the Ring."

There are several cries of outrage at once. Everyone wants to know Gandalf's reason for suggesting this, especially me. _Having more than 9 Walkers will ruin the story entirely. What on Earth is he doing?!_

Legolas manages to calm the crowd for a moment as he clears his throat, turning to face Gandalf. "I think that we all may agree that this is not the best course of action. These mortal girls will simply pose as a burden for the rest of the company. I suggest that we not include them in the quest."

There are several shouted agreements all around. _Ugh, this is just what I feared would happen. _Shocked, I turn to Legolas, searching his face, which is as emotionless as always. _Well, Cela, what did you expect?_

Frustrated, I roll my eyes at my sister, who does the same. _Don't WE have any say in the matter?_

Brooke speaks up over the huge roar of anger and confusion the Council is creating. "Um, guys? Can I have your attention, please?" All eyes turn toward her, immediately making her break into a sweat. "Don't you think that we should have a say in the matter?"

Gandalf smiles. "Of course, that is only fair. So, Brooke, if we were to invite you to accompany the other messengers in the quest for the Ring, what would you and your sister say?"

I roll my eyes. _Finally, Gandalf will understand what we REALLY want: to go home! We don't belong here at all. And there is absolutely NO WAY that two teenage girls are going to be part of the Fellowship of the Ring. Things like this just don't happen! And they never will._

"Sure, we're in," Brooke grins, and leans back in her chair, waiting for more chaos to ensue.

* * *

I angrily toss the twisted branch to the side, causing a resting nest of birds to shout and flap at me indignantly. I ignore them, and slap another thin branch away from my face, which just causes it to bounce back and hit me in the shoulder. _Great._

"If you're planning to convince me to go along with their little plan, it's not happening," I call back to Brooke, who's been chasing after me relentlessly for quite some time.

I hear Brooke's cute little wedge boots crunching more leaves as she tries to think up a reply. "C'mon, Cela. Don't you ever want to do something _interesting_ with your life?"

Her argument is so ridiculous that I almost laugh. "College is interesting. Math is interesting. Dying? Well, not so interesting for _sane_ people like me. But, you know, there are always exceptions to everything."

That causes another brief silence as Brooke walks nearer to me. Finally, she enters the narrow little clearing I've created by tossing away a huge collection of branches and sits down on a log next to me. She clears her throat. "Cela… have you ever heard of the French term _l'appel du vide_?"

Surprisingly, I have. "Ummm… isn't that the crazy feeling that makes you want to jump off of high buildings?"

"Well, yeah, but the point is, there is more to life than just getting into Harvard and securing a job to become rich. Don't you want to do something _extreme _for once?" Brooke asks me.

I shake my head. "Brooke, I don't understand what you're trying to say. Do you want me to like, jump off of a cliff?"

Brooke smirks at me. "Unfortunately, no. But I want you to _live_ life! Remember how you were the brave one and I was the one cowering next to the front door? That was only a few days ago. What changed?"

"There are actually a _lot_ of ways that I could answer that. We fell into Middle Earth, I met a stuck-up elf prince, we met Frodo, we attended Elrond's Council?"

Brooke shakes her head. "You know what I mean. Look, I'm done arguing, okay? But just so you know, I _am_ going. This is my own decision. You can choose to stay here in Rivendell and wonder for the rest of your life what would have happened if you had chosen to leave, or you can choose to join me in an adventure of a lifetime. It's your choice."

I glare up at her, but I can't help admitting that she _does _have a point. "I'll think about it," is all I say.

Brooke shrugs. "Fine with me. Just know that you don't have much time. Gandalf says that he's expecting an answer from you by tomorrow." She stands up, dusting off her cute little Hollister jeans, and starts to walk away.

I stay in the forest for a long, long time.


	8. Chapter 8

_Wow, it has been TOO long since I updated. I hope you guys still remember what has happened so far! Anyways, PLEASE review and favorite/follow this story if you think that it deserves your attention :D_

* * *

"Cela?" Calanon knocks lightly on my door. "I am here to assist you, if you are in need of anything."

I groan and bury my head under a pillow. "Go away," I say in a muffled voice.

A moment later, I hear Calanon walking back down the hall. I feel a little guilty, but refuse to open the door and ask him to come back. I need to think.

I still have not made up my mind about becoming a part of the Fellowship. At first, it seemed like an easy decision (why risk your life for no reason?), but once I started thinking about it more, I started wondering what I would be missing out on. "_The adventure of a lifetime."_ Brooke's words are echoing in my head over and over again. I angrily bang my head on the bed and groan loudly.

I probably would have stayed that way for the rest of the day if I hadn't heard someone softly knocking on my door about thirty minutes later.

"Brooke, go away," I say.

"It's me," Legolas replies. _Wonderful._

"Sorry, I mistook you for my sister. As you can see, I am extremely disappointed as a result of my mistake." When I don't hear anything, I clear my throat. "Translation: 'leave now'."

Legolas sighs. "I am here to inform you that Gandalf would like to speak with you. I am not here to speak with you myself."

"Thank goodness for that," I say, slipping out of bed, and stuffing my feet into my muddy sneakers. A moment later, I open the door to Legolas, who instantly tries to hide his shocked expression at my extreme state of untidiness. It doesn't work.

I roll my eyes at him, making a few careless attempts at combing my hair with my hands. Legolas just watches me with a face of fascination and (partly) horror, but I just ignore him and start walking down the hall. Legolas hurries to catch up with me.

"Cela, do you even know where this meeting between you and Gandalf is to take place?" he asks politely.

"No, but you can tell me," I say, not breaking my stride.

Legolas shakes his head in amusement. "But you do not know the way."

"Fine," I let out a huff and slow down so I can walk beside him. "Better?"

"Very," Legolas replies, taking an abrupt left that leads to a long hallway.

I almost trip over my feet in my attempt to follow him. "Don't do that!" I hiss.

"Apologies, Cela," Legolas replies, but I catch him grinning in the corner of my eye, and I scowl.

A moment later, we arrive at an elegant, brown door that Legolas raises his hand to knock on softly, but the door swings open before he can. Gandalf is standing in the doorway, staring straight at us. I let out a rather embarrassing yelp of surprise, but quickly disguise it as a coughing fit. Gandalf and Legolas just look at me bemusedly. I stop coughing.

"Cela, Gandalf appears to be ready to speak to you," Legolas says, glancing over at me a little apologetically.

I nod silently and Gandalf moves to the side, letting me step through the doorway. The room is very simple, with solid wooden floorboards, a bed and a simple yet elegant mantlepiece surrounding a welcoming fire. There are two chairs next to the fireplace. Gandalf takes the one on the left and I hesitantly slide onto the one at the right.

There is a long pause. I look expectantly at Gandalf, who seems to be humming a song to himself, deep in thought. His eyes are closed. For a moment, I stare at him, wondering if he would be able to tell if I left the room. Then I begin to wonder if he is asleep.

Just as I am about to get out of my chair and quietly tiptoe out of the room, Gandalf's eyes shoot open, giving me a mini heart attack.

"I suppose you are wondering why I have called you here," Gandalf says calmly as if nothing had happened. I can barely manage a nod.

"I have called you here so I may answer the questions that you have," he says, leaning forward expectantly.

I try to gather my thoughts. "Well, first of all, I want to know why you think having more than nine people in the Fellowship is a good idea. Also, if you include me and Cela in the quest, won't we change a whole bunch of stuff in the story, even if we try not to?"

Gandalf laughs. "Cela, why do you think I will be including more than nine people in the Fellowship? You and Brooke will do nicely. And yes," he adds, seeing me about to interrupt, "I know that Merry and Pippin were originally the last two to join the quest. But you and Brooke will supply more than enough love and friendship to aid the Fellowship. And, as for your second question, I have thought about for quite some time now, and I have decided that it would be best for you and your sister to be a part of the Fellowship for many reasons. The moment you landed in Middle Earth, you already began affecting the story in many different ways that you didn't notice at the time. Perhaps one of Sauron's servants saw you transfer from your world to ours, and informed him that there is a new form of magic at work. Your landing in Middle Earth has affected the story in ways that you cannot foresee, and it is only common sense that you remain in the story to make sure that it continues the way that it should."

I nod slowly. "Yeah, that makes sense," I say, reluctantly adding, "so I guess that I'll join the quest."

"Excellent," Gandalf replies, and we both stand up at the same time. "I will see you at dinner, I suppose?"

I nod again, and silently leave the room. Once I close the door behind me, and turn around to face forward, I almost die of fright. "Legolas!" I hiss angrily, "Were you listening?"

"Of course not, I am no fool," Legolas replies indignantly, "Those words were meant for you alone. I am here to escort you to our dining room."

"Oh," I say, softening a little. "Well, then, I would love for you to escort me, " I add, taking his arm that he offers to me. "Lead the way."


	9. Chapter 9

_Hiiiiiiiiii, what's up, guys? I feel like that was a little too perky just now, but I'm too lazy to delete it. Oh well. :) (P.S. This is when Cela and the rest of the Fellowship start their journey :D Yayyyyyy) As always, remember to give me feedback, if you think it's worthy of your time. Happy reading!_

* * *

The two months in Rivendell passed much faster than I had expected. Legolas seemed to be preparing for the journey ahead, and didn't speak to me as much as I would have liked. So, I entertained myself with other activities. One week after I first arrived in Rivendell, I stumbled upon a huge, magnificent hall with a large choir of elves singing. I was about to leave when an elf called out to me, asking if I would like to join them in their practice that day. And so, I decided to join the elvish choir. Over the next few weeks, I entertained them with Mariah Carey and Taylor Swift songs, and was constantly amused at their attempts of singing the pop songs with their worldly, ethereal voices. It was the most fun I'd had in ages.

After about a week in Rivendell, I had gone for so long without solving a single math problem that I was about to go insane. So, I asked Legolas where I could find someone to study math with, and he directed me straight to a meeting of the elvish equivalents of "math professors". At first, the elves were shy, unsure of how they should address me, and speak with me. But soon, we were arguing over math problems just as passionately as I had done with my friends, perhaps even more so. When Legolas had time, he would sometimes help me with the problem sets that the "professors" exchanged with each other each week. And I was absurdly, deliriously, happy.

Brooke herself had joined the same choir soon after, and also became the assistant to one of the famous writers and play directors of Rivendell. She even earned an acting role in one of his plays, and Legolas and I went to see the show twice.

Once winter started to come around, I began to worry. I did not remember exactly when the Fellowship began their adventure, but I knew that it would be soon. I was dreading the beginning of our adventure, as life in Rivendell had been relaxing and enjoyable, and I had finally earned a solo performance in the next choir concert, and I did not want to miss it. Brooke and I would also be singing a duet from the musical "Wicked", which we had both been preparing vigorously for.

Brooke too, was a little reluctant to start our adventure, noting that "it would cause so much stress that she would probably age ten years and grow gray hairs". However, she was still eager to begin what she called "an adventure of a lifetime". Although Brooke had been a little suspicious about my sudden decision to join the Fellowship, she didn't question me about it, and instead, tried to get me excited about the new training sessions we were having with Boromir, Aragorn, and Legolas.

Brooke immediately found out that she was a natural at swordfighting, whereas I found myself to be little more than mediocre. Aragorn patiently tried to teach me how to fight with, lighter, thinner swords that elvish women used, but I still couldn't perform even the simplest maneuver. Finally, Aragorn wearily suggested that Legolas teach me archery and knife-throwing, which we both agreed to.

Luckily, Legolas remembered that I had been barely able to draw his heavy longbow the last time I had practiced with him, so he gave me a lighter, silvery bow that I found much easier to work with. As for my archery skills- well, they still weren't the best, but I rapidly improved in the following weeks. To my delight, I also found that I was pretty good at knife throwing, and vowed to keep up the sport if I ever made it back home. Still, Brooke greatly surpassed me in archery, knife throwing, and swordfighting. I credited this to my extreme lack of coordination.

Toward the end of December, Elrond called Gandalf, the hobbits, and Aragorn to him so he could discuss who else would be in the Fellowship. When I received this news, I grew worried. _Only one more week in Rivendell._

Merry and Pippin seemed to be very disappointed about their meeting with Elrond, during which he and Gandalf had refused to allow them to join the Fellowship. They desperately sought for my help, but I told them I had no way of helping them.

"I told Master Elrond that he would have to lock me in prison or send me home tied in a sack, but he _still_ wouldn't let me come!" Pippin had complained to me, to which I had replied advising him not to say such things around the elves, mostly because I thought some of them might actually take him seriously.

Over the next seven days, I tried to enjoy my last few days in Rivendell, but it was impossible. News of preparation for the Fellowship's journey buzzed around the castle everyday. _Bilbo gave Frodo his old sword. The Sword of Elendil is now forged anew and renamed as Andúril, Flame of the West._ Everything reminded me of the upcoming "adventure". It almost made me want to run into my room, pull up the covers, shove a pillow over my head, and scream. Well, not almost.

* * *

The day of our departure fills me with a sense of dread. When Boromir blows the horn of Gondor, which is wayyyyy louder than anything should ever be, I scowl and force myself not to rebuke him for his rash actions. _He "won't go forward as a thief into the night"? What an idiot. Next time, we might ACTUALLY think he's in danger!_

Elrond's last piece of advice makes me shiver, partly from cold, partly from fright. I see Frodo and the other hobbits exchanging worried glances. I almost want to run over and comfort them, but Brooke does the job for me. Then, it's all of flurry of goodbyes and kisses and hugs, which I submit to in a daze of confusion and fear.

And then I'm being lifted onto a horse covered in packs of gear and food and other provisions, which instantly begins to trot away from the Last Homely House, and toward the bridge in front. A single tear rolls down my cheek, but I wipe it away before anyone can see it. Silently, I wave goodbye to the whole of Elrond's household, then turn away and urge my horse forward, into the starry night.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey, guys! …_

_...So, how have you been?_

_I am very awkward. And also quite guilty because I haven't updated in like… 6 months. I'm really sorry! I hope you can forgive me :) Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter, where the Fellowship has its first brush with danger. Or something._

_Do you think I'm getting weirder? Lol :P Happy reading!_

* * *

I'm fairly certain that my eyelashes are frozen. I blink several times, and feel the ice surrounding my lashes bob up and down. _Great. _

I glance behind me at Legolas to see how he's faring, but instantly regret it. Just as the books foretold, his shoes don't sink into the snow even an inch, and his hair only has a few snowflakes dusted across it while my hair is already soaking wet from the mountains of snow that have fallen on my head. _Seriously?_

Legolas looks up and catches me scowling at him. He raises an eyebrow, but all I do is squeeze the water out of my scraggly hair and give him a look like, _What do you THINK I'm annoyed about?_

As I turn around I hear Legolas chuckling softly. I roll my eyes.

* * *

A few hours later, as I'm squeezing water out of my hair for like the hundredth time, Brooke glances back at me over her shoulder, and tries to hide a grin. "Cela, you look like you jumped in a lake, ran through a snowstorm, and then borrowed some of Gandalf's hair."

Legolas laughs softly. "That is an insult to Gandalf's hair."

Brooke bursts into laughter, and she is promptly joined by Gimli, whose hair is honestly worse than Gandalf's at the moment, if you ask me. Cheeks burning, I angrily stuff my hair back into my huge coat and glare at them. "There. Happy?"

Ignoring me, they exchange a look, then continue to laugh even more enthusiastically. Rolling my eyes, I stomp up the rocky path away from them, spurred on by a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

A moment later, Legolas taps my shoulder so suddenly that I jump in surprise and give a little yelp. Then, my feet slipping on the slippery ground, I begin to slide off the narrow snowy ledge (that we've been inching across for the past hour). Luckily, Legolas catches my arm just in time, and hoists me back onto the path.

As soon as I catch my breath, I start yelling at him. "Don't DO that!" I snap at him, a little more harshly than I intend to.

Legolas doesn't seem to notice my angry tone. "I apologize, Cela," he says as he offers me a hand.

Glaring at him, I grab his hand, and use the momentum to jump back on my feet. Swiping at a few dirty hairs that are attempting to poke my eyes to death, I open my mouth to unleash a storm of angry words on Legolas, then stop short. _I thought you were trying to be patient with him, Cela. Plus, whenever you yell at him, it just confirms everyone's suspicions about how you're too hostile to work with anyone. So WORK WITH HIM. Prove them wrong._

I give a huff in exasperation, then shake my hair back onto my shoulders and give Legolas a small smile. "Ugh, sorry, Legolas. I've just been really worried about this stupid quest thing, and how I'm supposed to be paying attention to every small detail and making sure that absolutely _nothing_ goes wrong so I'm just…" my voice trails off. _Wait a minute. I'm supposed to be PAYING ATTENTION. What the heck am I doing right now?! Oh my gosh. Do you even know where we are? _And what about the next part of the story, where there's a huge snowstorm and the hobbits almost DIE?!

My heart beginning to race, I look around wildly for any sign of the upcoming storm.

Legolas looks more than a little confused, but he laughs at my poor attempt of an apology anyway. "Do not give it a thought, Cela. You have been very attentive, I assure you. You warned us of the _crebain_, and I am certain-"

"Legolas," I cut him off sharply. "Do you hear anything?"

Undeterred by my sudden change of topic, Legolas stops short and turns around in a full circle, his eyes narrowing. Something makes me note the way he instantly obeys my command, and gives it his utmost attention. _I thought he thought of me as a silly, incapable little girl to be taken of. But he doesn't, _I realize. _He respects me._

Legolas turns to face me so suddenly that I don't have enough time to avert my eyes and hide the fact that I was staring at him. Luckily, he doesn't seem to notice or care. "I do not like the way the wind seems to always be pushing against us, nor the way the snow is falling heavier than I have ever seen in this area before. Something seems to have a hatred for us," he adds, uncomfortably eyeing the air around us.

Just as if the "something" Legolas is speaking of has heard every word he says, the snow suddenly begins to fall faster and faster. I look fearfully at Legolas as the snowflakes are transformed into denser and colder flakes that fall into the openings of my coat and melt into slushy pools of suffocating cold.

Legolas simply shakes his head in reply and urges me up the path so we may catch up to the others. "Be certain that you see the person ahead of you!" he calls out to the rest of the Fellowship, then turns to me urgently, hurriedly adding, "I will be behind you at all times. Call to me if you are in need of any assistance. Keep your eyes on the dwarf."

"The 'dwarf' has a _name_, Elf!" Gimli grumbles at him, but the Legolas ignores him, choosing instead to stare at me and wait for a confirmation that I understood his instructions.

I touch his arm to reassure him. "There's no time, Legolas. I will be fine," I reply, before trudging clumsily up the path after Gimli.


	11. Chapter 105

Firstly, I just want to say how sorry I am about the entire disappearing thing I just did... For several months...

...

i had some personal matters that needed to be worked out, but I should be posting a new chapter in a week.

Here's a cute little interview I wrote that was meant to be a chapter intro. Now I guess it could kind of serve as a filler chapter. Again, I'm so sorry about this. Forgive moi? ;) Le grin

* * *

Hiiiiiiiiii! Don't you guys like how Cela and Legolas are becoming like super close friends now? :) I think they will be great friends, and work together awesomely. :) ...

Okay, okay, I know some of you are already kinda annoyed at me for delaying the romance between Legolas and Cela for so long, but I feel like it would be a bit unrealistic for them to start liking each other so fast. You get what I'm sayin'? :D Plus, I feel like Cela is one of those skeptical people that doesn't trust, like, anything. It took her a while to become friends with Legolas, so she'll probably be hesitant about her feelings for Legolas, and won't be willing to act on them after she's sure that Legolas feels the same. (I just realized that she's exactly the same as me in that way. No wonder I've never had a boyfriend…)

Cela: My FEELINGS for Legolas?! Excuse me, but you don't know anything about me, so…

Me: Um, hello? I INVENTED you. XD

Brooke: She's got a point, Cel*. (to me) Like, have you SEEN the way she stares at Legolas? Especially his hair. (thoughtfully) Actually, his hair IS kinda perfect. You know what- Legolas should TOTALLY be a hair model.

Cela: I know right! I mean- what?! I don't stare at Legolas.

Me and Brooke: (knowingly) Mhmm…

Cela: Yargh. Whatever. Wait- did I just say 'yargh'?

Brooke: Apparently. Anyways, Cel*, we are TOTALLY having catch-up time to talk about boys.

Me: Guys, you just interrupted my amazing chapter intro to talk about BOYS?! Seriously? Like, don't you have more important things to do?

Cela: I am NOT the boy-crazy one. Brooke is! She's had, like, 17 boyfriends.

Brooke: Ugh. So not true. (to me) Plus, YOU'RE only mad because no boys have ever liked you in your entire life.

Me: What? How do you know that?!

Cela: (holds up journal) We read this.

Me: OMG. That is my PERSONAL BUSINESS!

Brooke: Lol, fine. But just so you know- he is SO not worth the trouble! I'm-

Me: OUT. NOW.

Cela and Brooke: Fineeeeee…

Me: Ahem. Please excuse that unwanted character dialogue, and... happy reading! :D Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

*NOTE: "Cel" is pronounced like "Sel".

Me: Oh wait, before you go, can I have some feedback on whether or not you want a chapter from Legolas's point of view? Well, actually, any feedback at all would be great :D Whenever I look at my five reviews, I feel really sad XD But anyways. See you soon!


	12. Chapter 11

Hi guys!

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've been super busy, but hope you'll forgive me :) Sorry the chapter ends rather abruptly, but I wanted to get this chapter out today.

Also, tell me what you think of the scene at the end ;) I want to hear your thoughts!

* * *

I'm up to my knees in snow. I keep rubbing my hands together to warm them, but I've no idea what to do about my feet, which are completely numb.

We are standing with our backs to the cliff wall. The snow and ice fly into my hair, eyes, and nose. Occasionally a huge stone will hurl past my face, barely missing my nose. Tiny, but jagged rocks graze my shoulders and arms. I don't look up for fear that one will land directly on my face.

"Cela!"

I turn to see Brooke facing me. She's tugging on Frodo's arm, who is lying on the ground, almost entirely covered with snow. He doesn't stir. Only his eyes and nose are visible.

Boromir pushes past her and easily lifts Frodo out of the snow. He dusts him off and sets him back down on his feet. He turns disgustedly to Gandalf.

"This will be the death of our halflings, Gandalf," he says. "It is useless to sit here until the snow goes over our heads. We must do something to save ourselves."

Gandalf rummages through his pack and takes out a small flask with a leather covering. He uncaps it and passes it to Frodo beside me.

"Just a mouthful each for all of us. It is very precious. It is miruvor, the cordial of Imladris. Elrond gave it to me at our parting. Pass it round!" Gandalf instructs Frodo, who takes a small sip and passes it to me.

Now that I am holding the flask, I see that the color is similar to water. I shake it, and notice that it has a different consistency to it, almost as if I've mistaken alcohol or vinegar for water. I hesitate for a moment, then swallow a mouthful and pass it on to Brooke.

It has an instantly calming effect, and I feel warmth spread all the way to my toes. It's almost like taking several shots of caffeine at once, but my heart rate feels slower rather than faster. My mind begins to clear.

"Fire," Brooke says suddenly. The other members of the Company look up at her, surprised to see her give a suggestion. Noticing all eyes are on her, she blushes. There is a pause.

"Fire?" Aragorn says, his voice sounding tired and strained. "We will undoubtedly be seen by Sauron and his spies. Why do you suggest this?"

"No, she's right," I announce. The Company turns to me. "We'll freeze to death if we don't make a fire. And I'm pretty sure that whatever enemy this is, they already know we're here. Why else would these huge boulders be raining down on us?"

I see the Company hesitating, so I press on. "See, just take a look at the path behind us. There are hardly any rocks falling over there. How else would you explain this?"

"I doubt we can start any sort of fire in this weather," Gimli protests, "even if we found the kindling to do so."

"I'm sure Gandalf can start one," Brooke points out. "I mean, he has that, like, thing at the end of his staff that he uses to start fires."

"What say you, Gandalf?" Legolas asks suddenly.

"It is a plan, though not a good one, but we must use what we can. Perhaps we may survive until dawn, when it will be easier to return the way we came."

The others are hesitant to listen to Brooke's suggestion, but when Gandalf starts a fire, they seem satisfied as they crowd around it. Boromir is the only one that holds back.

"Am I the only one with any sense in this Company?" Boromir spits out. "Why should we put our lives in the hands of two small girls?"

"That's so sexist," I burst out. "There are so many powerful and intelligent women in this world. How could you make such a ridiculous generalization?"

"Yeah," Brooke adds. "If you keep insulting women, how do you expect any of them to marry you?"

At this, I burst out laughing before I can stop myself.

"I am in no desperate need of a wife," Boromir replies curtly. "And women are so easily impressed, I doubt I would have any trouble finding a wife if I wanted."

"That is true," I say, "for women that are not worth marrying. Those that are worth marrying are not impressed half so easily."

I hear a chuckle behind me, and turn to see Legolas laughing at me. But Boromir seems to think the Elf is laughing at him, because he throws him a scornful glance and turns away in silence.

Feeling embarrassed, I turn defensively to Legolas, who is still laughing. "What? Is it not true?"

Legolas meets my eyes, and I feel a sudden urge to look away. "I did not say it was false. It is true, to a standard that is almost frightening."

It seems like a joke, but Legolas doesn't laugh. Sensing an awkward situation, I turn away, but my cheeks feel hot.

"Aragorn," I say, "Might you and Boromir force a path through the snow? Once the storm dies down, I mean."

Aragorn gives me a nod and a small smile. Meanwhile, Brooke heaves a sigh of relief and sits down next to me, warming her hands next to the fire.


End file.
